creepypastatoofandomcom-20200214-history
Posting On This Wiki
Posting On This Wiki For those of you new to using a Wiki and wondering how to create or edit a page, I've listed all the features below as well as the basic structure required for making a new post on here. Making A New Page To make a new page use one of the two methods listed below. *Use the "Contribute" button *Post from our Homepage Posting Using "Contribute" "Contribute" is located at the top right of every page on this Wiki and has various features such as: #Add A Video #Add A Photo #Add A Page #Wiki Activity #Edit Wiki Navigation (Admins Only) As shown in the picture below. Contribute.jpg After clicking on "Contribute" simply click on "Add A Page", a box will pop up and all you need to do is write in your page title. Be sure to capitalize the first letter of each word within the page title. Posting From Our Homepage If you are already on our homepage and wish to post a new CreepyPasta from there simply scroll down past the "Welcome" section to our "Post A CreepyPasta" section. From there on, the section is pretty straight forward, type your title in the box where it says and click "Create Page", from here you will go straight into the editor where you can write your story. Using The Wiki Editor After creating your page, it's time to add a title and edit the structure of your post. Please make sure the structure of your posts are correct to save our moderators time having to correct them and to make the post easier to read for the rest of our members. Title Structure The title is probably the most work, assuming you've already broken up your paragraphs and used a new line each time a person in the story is speaking. First off, write your title and who the story is by, making sure every first letter is capitalized (except the word "by" (eg: I Was Not A Bad Kid by Nico Wonderdust)). Second, highlight the whole title and click on the B''' at the top right of the editor, then click on the U, the title only, should be bold and underlined. If you can't find the U scroll down this page to find out how to get into the classic editor. Next, highlight "by Author's Name" and click the i'' located next to the ' B at the top of the editor, now you should have something that looks like this I Was Not A Bad Kid by Nico Wonderdust Finally, you want to apply "Heading 2" to the title and author's name, towards the middle of the editor features, it should say "Normal" in a drop-down box, highlight the title and authors name then click the drop-down box and directly under "Normal" it should say "Heading 2", select that one and you're done. Story Structure We're quite lenient on this Wiki and don't nag you to make change after change to your stories, but one thing we do ask is that you structure your stories somewhat correctly. All we ask of your structure is that there is 1 space between your paragraphs and one new line at the start of someone speaking, after the person has finished speaking, then go on to a new line, to see this structure in effect, please read our ExamplePasta. Accessing Classic Editor And Other Features Classic Editor Classic Editor is located on the left of the page directly beneath the page name, look for the "Edit" button shown on the picture to the left and click on the down-facing arrow, "Classic Editor" will be at the top of the list in the drop-down menu, as shown. History History is exactly what it says, history. This will show you the history of the page including past edits. Rename (Moderators Only) Rename allows you to rename the entire page, doing this does not delete the original page name automatically, it just creates a new page under the new name and the old page will redirect you to the new page, so when renaming a page, please don't forget to uncheck the "Leave a redirect behind" box in order to prevent this. Protect (Moderators Only) Protect allows you to prevent a page from being further edited by anybody who is not a moderator or administrator. Use the "Protect" tab to turn this feature on and off. If an original author gets in touch and asks you to protect their page, please check that the structure, spelling and grammar are correct, and then protect their page for them. Only the original author can then request that protect is turned off for their page. Delete (Moderators Only) Delete does exactly what it say, it will delete the entire selected page from our Wiki. A delete can be undone, but are usually not. If you come across any spam pages or anything you don't believe belongs on this Wiki, then please delete it, if you are not sure, please contact Nico Wonderdust . We may also delete stories at the original author's request, we may not, however, delete stories by "Author One" at the request of "Author Two", unless they can provide evidence that "Author One" has requested the story (or stories) be deleted. Category:Help Page Category:Staff Page